


The Stars Shine Out For You

by unfortunate17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I think I'm starting to prance across the line between creative and what-the-fuck-were-you-taking, M/M, Zayn is a fucking alien, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/pseuds/unfortunate17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is abducted by aliens and just wants to go home. Zayn just wants to give him the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Shine Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please.

____

"Take me home."

Liam spends a lot of the day staring at the floor of the space ship that’s visible beneath his chair. There’s not much else to do; he’s trapped behind a screen of glass that sends out an electrical discharge strong enough to actually hurt him every time he tries to punch it. 

(It makes him think of his mother and the way she’d smile with her whole face before muttering  _you’re not Hulk sweetheart - never will be._ )

There’s a heavy sigh following his words and Liam looks up to catch Zayn’s eyes. And if it weren’t for the tell-tale violet ring around his irises, Liam would’ve thought him human. Zayn doesn’t look like an alien. He looks like a boy and his big, sweet eyes twist at Liam’s heart sometimes.

Zayn places a hand on the glass, “ _Please_.”

"Zayn," Liam shakes his head, "You can’t  _court_ me by kidnapping me. Doesn’t work that way, mate.”

Zayn’s mouth shapes words, but he can’t seem to get them out, throat closing up around the syllables in a way that has Liam wanting to comfort him.  

"Humans are fucking stupid," Zayn snarls then, suddenly, whirling away. His accent is Northern in a way that Liam’s isn’t, more robotic like he’s just recently learned the language.

Liam snorts, “Your species invaded our planet and basically took over the world as we knew it. Forgive me for not rolling out the welcome mat.”

Zayn rubs at his eyes and turns back to him. He looks tired and young, gentle purple bruising in the skin under his eyes. 

Liam watches the bob of his Adam’s apple and tries to keep his voice steady, “Just take me home. Leave _me_  - leave _us_  alone. Please.”

"I don’t make the orders, sweetheart, only follow them," Zayn replies sharply, "It’s not like I planned the invasion force. Those are orders from big places and faces that I’ll probably never see."

"Then take me home," Liam pleads, voice cracking, "Home to earth." He glances out one of the large windows and sees nothing but vast darkness dotted by little flecks of light from far-away stars. There’s not a known planet in sight, "I don’t even know where we are."

"We pulled past Pluto an hour ago," Zayn says, almost absentmindedly. His fingers pull back the lever on the far right of the control panel and the glass surrounding Liam melts away into nothing.

Liam kicks at the air where it was previously placed in bewilderment and Zayn laughs, “We have technology beyond your wildest dream, babe.”

Liam nods, unsure on how to respond. Zayn changes topics a lot, he’s noticed - and very quickly almost like Liam makes him nervous. 

There’s a long moment of silence. 

Finally, Liam shuffles forward a little, getting a better view out of the window, “What do you want from me?”

"I told you already," Zayn murmurs. His voice is impossibly soft and Liam shivers at the way he’s so close, chest nearly brushing his back, "I don’t want anything from you. I love you."

Liam spins on his heel sharply to face Zayn. “You  _kidnapped_ me,” he accuses.

Zayn shrugs. “You came willingly,” he points out.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"We are talking."

Liam throws up his hands in frustration, “You barely know me. We met - what - two months ago. And I thought you were human when we did. How in hell can you be in love with me?”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Zayn warns, “Don’t assume that my species is as fickle as yours when it comes to love.”

"Love at first sight?" Liam sneers callously, but he regrets the words the minute they fall out of his mouth because Zayn flinches back like he’s been burned.

"Soul-mates in your terms," Zayn says quietly, shoulders hunched, "Our species mates for life and it doesn’t take long for us to know. Most of us are only about twenty or twenty-five human cycles before we’re sure."

"How old are you?"

Zayn pauses for a minute in confusion, brows drawing together, “76 season cycles?” He watches as Liam’s eyes grow wide before he snorts in amusement, “So - nineteen human cycles.”

"Years," Liam corrects quietly, "Nineteen years, mate. One more than me."

"Oh," Zayn says, "Nineteen  _years_ then.” He clears his throat, “That’s a perfectly reasonable age you know to - “

"Stop making it some kind of maths formula," Liam mutters, "Love doesn’t work like that."

"You’re right," Zayn agrees instantly, "It starts with two beings willing to take a chance. Please, Liam, please."

Liam laughs bitterly, shaking his head, “At least tell me where we’re going, Zayn.”

"My galaxy."

Liam shudders, “I’m not spending the rest of my life surrounded by the  _things_  that - “

"No, no, course not, Li," Zayn mumbles, and his hands come down on Liam’s shoulders, cupping the bone gently with his fingers. Despite the tenderness of the hold, there’s a flash of pain in Zayn’s eyes, "Wouldn’t ask you to. It’s - it’s  _my_ galaxy, yeah? I could create anything you wanted, build whatever world you’d ask of me.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “You mean, you can - “

"Yeah," Zayn breathes, stepping closer, "Whatever you’d like, yeah. I could make you happy, Liam. I’d make you so happy."

And the words rip of Liam then because he has to ask. There’s just no way he can hold them back, “What about earth. Could you make that for me, then?”

Zayn looks mournfully down at him, “I could, love. I could but - it wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be the same. You can’t, I could never - I’m not  _God,_ babe.”

"Oh."

They stand in silence for a minute, Zayn’s hands still on his shoulders as  they watch the brief flashes of light and unfamiliar planets whiz by the window. Liam briefly wonders how fast they’re going. 

Zayn’s hands tremble on his shoulders and the action brings Liam’s attention back to the boy in front of him. Zayn’s face is breathtakingly anguished and Liam feels a dull ache at the expression. “You kissed me,” Zayn accuses, hushed, tears sparkling, “You kissed me like you wanted to be with me. You - brought me into your home and  - you kissed me. I’ve been  _inside_ of you. I - ” his voice cracks, “I don’t think I understand human emotion because wasn’t that love, Liam?”

"Zayn - "

"And then," Zayn pushes on as if Liam had never spoken, "then you find out I wasn’t human - which I wasn’t hiding by the way, I thought you knew, love, I thought you knew. Thought it was obvious. And now you - don’t want me?" Zayn laughs and his fingers slide down the length of Liam’s arms, "I  _really_  don’t understand human emotion.”

"You never asked," Liam whispers, "You just put me on a ship and now here we are. And when I tried to leave, you trapped me here."

"I - " Zayn tugs at his own hair, "You’re supposed to want to come. Earth’s a mess so I just. I wanted you _safe_  and with me. I mean, I’m not like the first person to find a mate down on earth and the others - their mates always came up  so I thought - “

Liam sighs and tugs Zayn into his body, burying his face in Zayn’s neck,  Zayn’s body is firm against his, solid and warm and all the other things he remembers back from the months when he thought Zayn was human. Liam wonders whether anything has really changed, “Do I get to visit?” Hiis voice is muffled into Zayn’s space suit,

Zayn lifts a hand front his wait to his hair and his fingers are gentle, “There’s nothing left back there, Li. Just more war.”

"I know," Liam whispers, "Just. It’s just a thought."

"I can make you happy," Zayn repeats and his voice sounds sad, defeated. 

"I shouldn’t need you to make me happy," Liam murmurs back, "I should be able to make myself happy - and not by living in an artificial world."

Zayn let’s out a rush of air, hugging him close. “It’s the only home I know, let’s not pick it apart before you’ve even been.”

"Could I - could I ever leave?"

Zayn’s fingers tighten up in his hair, “Yes. Yes, if that’s what you wanted, if that’s what you  _really_  wanted I’ll take you back - no questions asked.”

Liam nods, mulling the words over in his mind. Zayn’s telling the truth, he rarely lies in the first place. Liam admires him sometimes, is disgusted by him some other times, hates him still other times, and wants him always. It’s a strange mix. “Okay.”

"Give me a chance."

Liam tightens his fingers in Zayn’s space suit and nuzzles into his neck, “Okay.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> You deserve a prize for getting this far that’s the STUPIDEST thing I’ve ever written and I’ve written a lot of crap before :P


End file.
